You Look So Fine
by Glittery Doom
Summary: Very racy Kigo slash ficlet. That means R rating, femslash, and a bit of naughtiness. You have been warned. R/R


Disclaimer: No, I don't own these characters. They belong to Disney. Otherwise these plots would be on the telly! ::Looks at rating and content:: Or not....   
  
Feedback: Sure, I don't mind a tough crowd! I love positive comments, but although I accept flames with an open mind, be warned... I will eat them.   
I have a song for flames, it's very neato.  
  
*NOTE* This story will only be on Ff.net for a short while, before I repeal it. It should be enough for you guys to read my profile and find out where to go to see more of my work! ^_^  
  
Rating: R for Racy. Definitely not for kiddies or homophobes! ^_^;;; Okay? Okay! I won't be flamed if you read this and you don't like the content-ness! Also, note this is a songfic using the song "You look so Fine" by Garbage.  
  
~You Look So Fine~  
  
  
(You look so fine.   
I want to break your heart,   
and give you mine.   
You're taking me over.  
It's so insane.   
You've got me tethered and chained.   
I hear your name, and I'm falling over)  
  
I don't know how I ended up here, in this dark, foggy club where the music pounds too loud in my ears and the lights blind my eyes and you can smell the ectasy in the air and the heady scent of sex that floats around like a vioulet cloud. I stand, pressed against the walls, watching. Watching her. The way her hips swivel left to right, the way she dances in the assorted cluster of boys and girls. They all reach out to steal touches of the raven goddess, to feel her pale skin and be seen in those emerald eyes. And god, I want to be the one touching her.  
  
(I'm not like all the other girls.   
I can't take it like the other girls.   
I won't share it like the other girls,   
that you used to know.   
You look so fine.)  
  
She moves in time to the music, and I can feel my needs growing. The needs to push her against a wall and kiss her hard and rough, just feeling our lips press against each other, her tongue slipping over mine. She invades my senses, just the way she moves. A bolder girl moves closer to the raven goddess, moving against her, touching her skin. And jealousy, bitter like poison grows in the back of my throat as I watch my beautiful goddess be polluted by the strange girl's kisses and touches. I want to be the one kissing her neck.  
  
(Knocked down.   
Cried out.   
Been down,   
just to find out   
I'm through   
bleeding for you.   
I'm open wide.   
I want to take you home.   
We'll waste some time.   
You're the only one for me.   
You look so fine.   
I'm like the desert tonight,   
left far behind.   
If you want to show me.)  
  
I stand pressed against that dark wall, and move, slowly to the leather booths in the corner. I watch her hypnotic movements, seeing the way that her hard nipples are pressing against that black and green vinyl. I take a swig from a bottle on the table, not caring what exactly the bitter substance is. I feel a cool sensation against my hand; Is it just the beer bottle or the delicious coolness of her sex? I glance to the side, and it's her. My mouth freezes; Tongue frozen to teeth as she smiles that wicked smile of hers. And I feel like I could melt, and the world could die and I wouldn't care. I'm trapped in her gaze, and she knows I can't escape. I don't want to.  
  
(I'm not like all the other girls.   
I won't take it like the other girls.   
I won't fake it like the other girls,   
that you used to know.   
You're taking me over.   
Over and over.   
I'm falling over.   
Over and over.   
You're taking me over.)  
  
She takes my hand and I follow her as she leads me from the dark, smoky club to the even darker alleyway outside. She pushes me against the wall and kisses me hard; The way I want to kiss her, to control her. And I know that won't happen, because she's always in control, and she knows it. "Shego," I whisper as she slides to her knees, pushing my skirt up past my thighs, and I can feel her tongue teasing the places that drive me wild. I gasp, holding onto the wall for dear life. I know it's late, and that by now I'm in complete trouble with my parents. "Shego is between your legs, making you want to scream! Who cares about anything else?" My mind hisses at me, and I agree, tangling my fingers in that dark hair that is softer than spider's silk.  
  
(Drown in me one more time.   
Hide inside me tonight.   
Do what you want to do.   
Just pretend, happy end.   
Let me know, let it show.)  
  
I lose my control, crying her name into the darkness as I come. And she knows, and she kisses me into silence, gathering me into her arms, carrying me to wherever. "I love you." I whisper into her shoulder. She nods knowingly, "I love you too, Kimmie."  
  
(Ending with letting go.   
Let's pretend, happy end.) 


End file.
